The Colorado Gynecologic Oncology Group, a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG) since 1972, will continue to actively participate in approved GOG study protocols. It is anticipated that entry of 75 - 80 patients per year will continue. The high levels of timely submission of data and evaluability of data at 95% or better will continue. Current reorganization and recruitment in the Medical Oncology Division at University Hospital coupled with a planned designated oncology unit should increase patient accrual in 1984-85 above its current level. Members of the Colorado group will continue their strong participation in GOG activities as members of the Executive, Protocol, Radiotherapy, Ovarian, GYN Management, Pathology, Trophoblastic and Corpus committees. Active participation in analysis of data as study chairmen of three protocols will continue. Dissemination of this information, and knowledge of ongoing studies, to the community physicians in the state of Colorado will continue at no expense to the patients.